


An Afternoon Delight

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Afternoon delight, Cute couple being kinky, Don’t worry...Stevie’s at lunch, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: A bored Johnny and a horny Moira enjoy “an afternoon delight” in the back room of the motel lobby while Stevie takes her lunch break.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin/gifts).



It was just another day at Rosebud Motel. The numbers of guests were booming, and ever since graduation night, they had been selling out every weekend, and had plenty of guests during the week. 

One afternoon, Johnny was working the front desk, while Stevie went out on her lunch break. Moira walked in with a smile on her face and Johnny perked up when she arrived. “Oh, hi sweetheart...” Johnny said with a smile. She leaned over the desk to peck his lips and grinned at him. 

“Is everything alright?” Johnny asked out of curiosity. “Oh yes, of course John...I just wanted to see you...” Moira said simply. “Well, I have to admit I’ve been wishing you were here...it’s been a slower day today...” Johnny admitted. 

Moira smiled and continued, “Indeed...the motel isn’t as vibrant as usual...but I appreciate some quiet time, especially with you...” Johnny smirked at her and replied, “Well...what’s on your mind?” “Oh, nothing...it’s just that I’m very horny and wish we could do something about it...” Moira said with a devious smirk. 

Johnny smirked back at her and said, “Well...I have an idea...” Without saying anything else, Moira walked around to the back of the desk and put her lips on his, as his arms encircled her waist. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this here...” Johnny said in between kisses. Moira responded, “I know...I just cannot help myself...” They continued making out and eventually pulled back for air. 

“Let’s go to the back room...I’ll put the sign out that says we’ll be back in 15...Stevie just left for her break...” Johnny said. “Lovely idea, Mr. Rose...” Moira purred. Smiling, Johnny put the sign out and picked her up. Moira giggled as he carried her to the back room and locked the door. 

Luckily, there was a large enough table for them to make do. Johnny placed Moira sitting upwards on the table and began to kiss her again. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around him as their kisses deepened, and Johnny slowly trailed his hands up and down her back, slowly rocking into her hips. 

“You’re very excited already, Mrs. Rose...” Johnny smirked against her mouth. “I believe I can say the same about you, Mr. Rose...” Moira smirked back, feeling his hardness growing between them.

Moira broke their kiss and Johnny sucked and bit her neck softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She groaned as he latched onto her neck, feeling more needy by the moment. 

“Oh John...we don’t have much time...what if Stevie comes back early or someone comes into the lobby?” Moira asked. “Stevie back early? Haha...no...” Johnny smirked. Moira laughed softly and they continued to plant kisses over each other. 

Johnny ran his hands over the fabric of her top and began to fumble with her clothing. Moira let him undress her as he said, “You have too much clothing on, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of these...” 

Moira exhaled as he began to remove her clothing. He started with her blouse, quickly unbuttoning it and pulling it off of her. She then felt his hands on her breasts, marveling how her push-up bra looked on her figure. They knew they had to be brief, so Johnny left it on her, but pulled the covering aside to suck and bite her nipples. 

Moira moaned with arousal as he continued teasing her. “Oh John...I’m ready...get me out out of these panties...” she begged. Johnny smiled and complied, lifting up her skirt, seeing her silk panties and matching stockings. He ran a few fingers over her panties and teased her for a moment. Moira groaned as he rubbed her cunt, feeling overwhelmed with arousal. 

Johnny removed her skirt and knelt down beneath her and positioned himself between her spread legs. Moira smiled and watched as he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them, leaving her stockings on. “You’re so beautiful...I want to make you squirt...” he said, teasing her. Moira bit her lip as he kissed over her thighs and closer to her entrance, but not there quite yet. “Please, Johnny...touch me...” Moira moaned. She leaned back as she felt his tongue meet her slit and moaned softly. 

She locked eyes with him as he continued to pleasure her, and held his hair. Johnny broke apart and sucked a few of his fingers before dipping them inside of her. Moira moaned out as he filled her, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Oh yes, harder...” Moira told him. He complied, stroking her faster. Johnny used his mouth to suck against her clit as he thrusted faster and deeper into her core. He could feel her starting to unravel beneath his fingers. 

Moments later, Moira came, squirting and moaning out. “Oh yes...fuck!” Johnny moved his head out form between her legs and moved to kiss her and pushed a couple of fingers into her mouth, letting her taste herself. They kissed passionately as she relaxed against him.

“So good...I hope I didn’t ruin your suit...we probably should have taken it off of you...” Moira said. “You didn’t...it just went straight into my face...” Johnny smirked, wiping his dripping mouth. Moira giggled and sighed. 

“Your turn...” Moira said with a grin. “Let’s get you out of some of these clothes, darling.” Johnny let her undress him until he was just in his boxers. She then told him to sit on the table and she pulled his boxers down his legs, revealing his erection. 

“I’ve been fantasizing about this all day...I just want to wrap my lips around this hard cock...” Moira teased, stroking his member lightly. Johnny groaned as she took him into her mouth, and held her hair back. 

He watched her as she continued to stroke him, eventually increasing her pace as his breath deepened. “Fuck, Moira...oh yeah...I’m about to pop...keep going, sweetheart...” Johnny breathed out. 

Moira moved faster until he came, his hot semen sliding down her throat. She took it all and then pulled away from him as he caught his breath.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and when they broke apart he said, “Oh sweetheart...I didn’t know I needed that so bad...thank you.” “Not a problem at all, Mr. Rose...I’ve been waiting all day to do that...” Moira smirked. 

“We don’t have much time left, John...but I’m not done with you just yet...” Moira purred. “Of course...let me fuck you...” Johnny told her. Moira smirked and spread her legs again, allowing him to settle between her legs. 

She captured his lips again and when they broke apart, he slowly thrusted into her with his erection. After she adjusted, he began to move slowly, setting a steady and firm pace.

“Harder, Johnny...keep going...” Moira moaned out. Johnny began to thrust faster and harder, and it wasn’t long before they both came together, both of them moaning out and cussing in shaky breaths.

When they relaxed against each other, they kissed again, and Johnny pulled out of her. “We should get our clothes back on, sweetheart...though I wish we didn’t have to...” Johnny smirked. “Indeed...but don’t worry...as soon as you get home we can undress again...” Moira said with a devious grin. “That sounds heavenly...” Johnny replied with a smile.

They hurried to put their clothing back on and when they were ready, Moira left Johnny at the desk with a kiss, and headed to Jazzagals rehearsal.

In such a desolate town, they craved each other even more these days, and were very excited to indulge in spending even more time together intimately, especially that afternoon delight, as Johnny would call it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lovin, for your continuous support and love. Hope you love and enjoy this! <3


End file.
